


You are my cure

by MiniminieSuji



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Aphenphosmphobia, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Innocent Park Jimin, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Phobia, Phobias, Shy Park Jimin, Trust Issues, Why Did I Write This?, but of course yoongi saves him, park jimin is soft, someone attempts to rape our jiminie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniminieSuji/pseuds/MiniminieSuji
Summary: Aphenphosmphobia - fear of intimacy such as being touched or loved.In which a boy named Park Jimin who works in a coffee shop have Aphenphosmphobia but can't help but fall in love with his regular customers named Min Yoongi that looks ridiculously beautiful in his cotton candy blue hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit Im warning you. I dont even know if I can finish this. I'm not that knowledgable about this phobia or anything. Everything that I am going to write about this phobia is my just my sole opinion. Please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw philophobia and aphenphosmphobia is almost the same thing so im calling Jimin philophobic since there is no words such as 'aphenphosmphobic'

Being philophobic is not typical, considering that almost everyone is in love, ranging from middle-schoolers to the oldest people alive in this world. There are people who were heart broken and claims that they will never love again because they are too afraid to be hurt but to Jimin, it was all fake. He doesn't believe that people  _\--- well, normal people---_ will never love again. Unless they were like him.

Jimin is afraid to love. Afraid to be loved. Afraid of all intimacy. Literally. Some people say it just for show but in Jimin's case, it's so true. His condition frustrates Jimin so much --  _one time, back when he was highschool, Jimin's crush, even though he wouldn't admit it, confessed to him. He got scared to the point that he ran away which resulted his crush hating him for humiliating him in front of everyone_ \--- so he just decided that he would just live a normal life without being in love with anyone.

Of course, Jimin have friends. Opening up to them was a little hard but over the years, he grew fond of them. They understood Jimin's rule of no touching and no intimacy and Jimin was very thankful about them.

His resolve of not loving anyone is going strong until this certain customer came crashing down to his life.

This guy is not much taller than him, strangely has a blue hair that looks oddly good at him that Jimin considers it unfair and pale skin that makes one wonder if he ever goes out of his house. This person also have an almond-like eyes and a perfect jawline. He looked so ethereal that Jimin doesn't notice that he was staring.

The man clears his throat to get Jimin's attention which made him snap out of his daze.

 **"Is this counter open?"** The man asks. Jimin gulped as he thought,  _'no. I can't fall in love with him. He's so beautiful, he doesn't deserve me. I will never be good enough for him. What if he breaks my heart? What if he hurts me? What if it ends up to be unrequited and one sided? What if---'_ he decided to cut himself as he realized that the man is still in front of him and is waiting for an answer.

 **"Oh... U-um... Yeah. C-can I help you?"** He curses himself for stuttering. He isn't even supposed to be attracted to this person since his condition can affect him so why the hell is he stuttering?

 **"Yeah. I'd like to order one regular americano."** Jimin quickly takes note of the order.  **"May I know the name to call you later?"** That came out worse than he imagined.

 **"Min Yoongi."** The man plainly said as he paid for his drink.  **"Okay, Yoongi-ssi. Your order shall follow shortly."**

Yoongi flashes Jimin a small smile before heading to one of the tables to wait for his order. It made Jimin's heart go crazy but his mind went against it.

_'Why are you feeling like this? You shouldn't. You can't. You know your condition. You can't love. You will probably just hurt him or yourself. Stop being like that because it'll only end up useless and you will be left like a torn piece of paper.'_

Jimin shook his head to get his thoughts out of his head as he gave Taehyung the order so Taehyung can make it already.

     

His friend, Kim Taehyung, is a great friend. There are times in which he just do weird things but in all honesty, he's like the kindest friend you'll ever encounter in your whole life.

     

Meanwhile, Taehyung's elder brother, Kim Seokjin, is the mother hen of the group. He takes care of them like they are his children.

     

And lastly, Jung Hoseok, the sun. No more arguing. He is the human manifestation of the sun. He is just so cheerful and bright, some were wondering when will he lose his energy. Knowing him? Probably never.

Only these three people were able to go through the walls around Jimin's heart. No, don't get me wrong. Jimin is not cold hearted or anything but it is hard to get through him, especially in his condition.

Not only was Jimin afraid to be intimate or in love romarically, he is also afraid to create bonds with other people. Even though if it is just platonic.

Nonetheless, Jimin loved his friends without doubt. It was hard to overcome his fear but it turned out to be worth it when he did.

Jimin was brought back to reality when his friend called Yoongi, serving him his drink. After that, Yoongi turned towards the direction of the door. When he was about to leave he turned to look at Jimin who was also staring at him. Yoongi smirked smugly and winked at Jimin. And  _oh boy_ Jimin almost fainted. Yoongi once again turned away and left the cafe for real, leaving Jimin with his mini heart attack.

He heard a deep chuckle which, he was very sure, came from Taehyung. He turned to glare at the other boy but the other paid no attention and continued his chuckling.

 **"You looked like you wanted to get on his pants. I thought you have a phobia?"** Taehyung teased. Jimin shot more death glares to Taehyung and if he wasn't so scared of losing his job, Jimin would've punched his friend square in the face. Sadly, Jin was there and he's sure he wouldn't want anyone to punch his brother, right? Not to mention that Jin was also the owner of the shop.

**"I don't want to get on his pants and I do have a phobia. Be thankful Jin is here or else I would've punched you the face."**

**"Please have mercy on my beautiful face."**

**"Remember that you're Kim Taehyung. I'm the only one who have a beautiful face here. And it's Jin-hyung for you, brat."** Jin butted in. Jimin giggled at his hyung.

**"Yes, hyung. We know."**

**"You should. Since I'm the worldwide handsome."** Jin flipped his imaginary long hair and turned to go back to his work.

Taehyung brought his attention back to Jimin as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.  **"So? Do you think he's handsome?"**

**"W-wha?? No! Of course not!"**

**"Do you like him?"**

**"No! You know that I am not capable of loving anyone!"** Jimin once again denied. Taehyung sighed helplessly.  **"Jimin, you can love. You're just afraid."**

**"Isn't that the same thing?"**

**"It's not. You just need to overcome your fears of loving people."**

**"I'm afraid that people I love will just leave me in the end."** Jimin lowered his head as he proceeded.  **"Or what if I am not wanted or loved by the people I love? What if they reject me? What if they---"**

 **"** **_Shut up, Jiminie. You talk too much._ ** **Can you stop degrading yourself? For God's sake, who wouldn't want you in their life? You're wonderful, talented, lovely, beautiful. Who wouldn't want you in their life?"**

**"Listen. You're wrong, Tae. I'm a mess, a monster, ugly---"**

**"Honestly? I think that I am uglier than you are."** The two snapped their heads to see Hoseok flashing his bright cheekbone smile. Oh boi. You'll need to wear sunglasses before looking at him because his smile is just so blinding.

 **"Hoseok-hyung!"** Tae hugged Hoseok at an instant  **(A/N: Just to remind you, Vkook and Namjin are the side ships here and not Vhope)** then pulled away so Hoseok can go to Jin and hug him.

Time passed as Taehyung completely forgot that he was teasing Jimin which made Jimin very thankful.

Jimin decided that he was just attracted to the man named Min Yoongi and no, he is not in love with him. Definitely not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So I'm adding Blackpink here. I'm sorta addicted to them rn. Sorry not sorry

Jimin sees him at the coffee shop  _again._ But this time, he have two people trailing behind him. Is his circle of friends filled with handsome people?

One of them is the tallest one, have cute deep dimples on his cheeks but surely looks terrifying and intimidating.

The other one is just slightly smaller than the first one and, without doubt, is taller than Yoongi. Nonetheless, he looks like a fetus and is pretty obvious that he is younger than the two.

It's different because this time he wasn't the one on the counter. Today, he's the one who would be making orders. Luckily(?), there are only few customer around so he can focus (?) on staring at Yoongi and his friends.

He was so caught up on observing the customers that he didn't notice the two girls creeping up behind him until he felt a finger poke his sides making him shriek.

Yoongi and his friends looked at him. He hung his head down in embarrassment before turning around and scolding the two.

**"Yah! Park Chaeyoung! Kim Jisoo! What the heck?!"**

Park Chaeyoung, whose nickname is Rose, is his little sister. She is two years younger than him. Like him, his sister also loves to dance and sing.

     

Kim Jisoo is Taehyung's twin sister and Jin's younger sister.  **(A/N: let's just pretend they're twins)** Like her brothers, Jisoo is probably the prettiest girl you'll ever see. She's gifted with a very lovely face.

 **"Jiminie-oppa! I'm here to remind you about your appointment with your therapist. Don't tell me you forgot about it. Again."** Rose mocked an annoyed face. Jimin's eyes widened in realization. He completely forgot about his appointment!

 **"You're the best dongsaeng, Rosie-ah."** Jimin chuckled at his own stupidity.

 **"By the way, where is Jennie and Lisa? Didn't you guys have practice today?"** Jimin asked the two. Jisoo smiled at him.  **"I'm here to visit my brothers! C'mon, Chaeng!"**

 **"By the way, Oppa. The guy with the blue hair is staring at you."** At his sister's statement he turned his head to Yoongi who is staring at him. Jisoo and Rose went to Jin who was sitting on the corner table while typing on his laptop. Too busy to even notice.

 _'No. I must not. I'll only get hurt. He can't love me. I'll never be worthy of him. I'm afraid. No. No. N---'_ Jimin was cut off in his thoughts when he felt Taehyung nudging him the orders.

He went to make the orders. Two americanos and one espresso.

 **"Orders for Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi!"** He yelled and to his luck  _\--- his very great luck ---_ Min Yoongi was the one who stood up and picked their orders.

 **"Thank you."** He said and Jimin can only nod. He was expecting Yoongi to go back to his seat after taking their orders but he just stood there.

**"Um... Is there anything you still need?"**

**"There is still one thing I need. Can I order here instead?"**

**"Uh, yeah. What is it, Yoongi-ssi?"** Jimin looked baffled.

 **"You."** Yoongi smirked. Jimin's heart went crazy against his ribcage but tried to ignore it.

_'You can't love him. You'll just get hurt. You're a monster. No one will love you.'_

**"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that 'you' is not for sale. If you don't need anything relevant, then you can go back to your table because I have a lot of things to do."** Okay, he sounded really rude. Well, it's not his fault that his phobia is acting up again.

 **"Oppa!"** A familiar voice came from behind Yoongi's back.

 **"Lisa?"** Both of them asked at the same time.  **"Oh! Jimin-oppa! You're here too! I thought you have an appointment?"**

**"Did Chaeyoung tell all of you?"**

**"Well, she did say that you're a bit forgetful."** Now it was Jennie's turn to speak.

**"Wow, I didn't expect you to be here, Yoon-oppa. By the way, he's my brother."** Lisa stated. Jimin raised his eyebrow.

**"You never told me you were a Min?"**

**"Oh. I grew up at Thailand remember? That's why I was known as Pranpriya Manoban. But in Korea, I'm Lalisa Min. Or Min Lalisa. What ever you prefer."**

**"And that tall guy over there? He's my brother."** Jennie pointed to Namjoon.

Gosh. Now there are 5 Kims inside this cafe. What the heck.

**"I was surprised that somehow we are all connected. But as wonderful as it is, I need to go. Hoseok-ah! Fill in for me now please!"**

Jimin gathered his things and went to his therapist, leaving the others at the cafe.

 **"Where is he going?"** Yoongi asked his sister. Lisa just shrugged and smirked smugly.  **"He didn't even give you his number. Why should I tell you?"**

Yoongi rolled his eyes.  **"Respect your elders, brat."**

Lisa just chuckled while Jennie rolled her eyes at the siblings. Jisoo and Chaeyoung proceeded to Jennie and Lisa. The girls , Jisoo not included since she went to greet her twin who is in the counter at the time, went to an empty table and sat to talk about their new dance practice.

The four girls formed a group named BlackPink. They create their own songs and choreographies in the studio that Yoongi owns. Somehow, Yoongi became envious and wanted to form a group too. Unfortunately, Jungkook is the only Vocal and Dancer of the group. They need more members. Someone who can choreograph dances, someone who can hit ocean deep notes, someone who can sing in a calm voice and someone who can hit heavenly high notes.

 **"Taehyung-ssi, do you sing?"** He heard Jungkook ask. Well, he's right. Taehyung have a decent deep voice that would be perfect for the first lines in his newly written song.

**"A little. Why?"**

**"Me, Namjoon-hyung and Yoongi-hyung are thinking of forming a boy group! Like those ladies over there!"** He pointed to the four girls who was too absorbed by their own conversation.

**"Oh! I'm interested! You see, Hoseok-hyung is a hip hop dancer! He dances as if his bones are nonexistent! He choreographs dances too! My brother, Seokjin-hyung, is a pretty decent singer--"**

**"What do you mean pretty decent, you insolent brat?!"** Jin yelled.

 **"As I was saying, yeah! He's a singer. And Jiminie, the one who practically doesn't like skinship in anyways, can hit heavenly high notes! He can even sing Chandelier!"** Taehyung announced proudly.

 **"He can reach the high notes in the song 'Chandelier'?"** Namjoon butted in as Taehyung vigorously nodded.

 **"To be honest, Jimin-oppa's voice is a thousand times more higher than mine."** Chaeyoung announced.

Yoongi was baffled. That high? At first, Yoongi was interested at the boy named Jimin because he looks so soft like a mochi but acts so hostile as if he'll kill you if you touch him. Then this?

Yoongi was once again lost in his thoughts.

_________________

Jimin is currently sitting in front of his therapist as he asks while trembling,  **"what if the sky falls again?"**

His therapist smiled at him and asked him,  **"what if you fall in love?"**

Jimin's trembling stopped as he was mortified by what the therapist said.

_'No, it can't be. I will not fall in love...'_

**_"...It's impossible..."_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape and relationship development happens. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings LOLOLOLOLOL

**"Wait? So are you saying that you want to join a boy group? Audition in a company and work there? Are you serious? Being idols are hard you know."** Jimin said in disagreement. They told him about Yoongi's plan of forming a group and it got too serious that they even planned at the audition in some entertainment called BigHit. Even though it's just a small company, the salary will still be high since you're an idol.

 **"But don't you think that it's much better than working in a coffee shop? I mean, yeah, we love working here, but the salary. Jin-hyung is paying us so what about him? And we can't just be forever work in a cafe. I get your point but think about the bright side. Good salary, training and education! That's what we'll get! Hell! We'll even have our own house for free!"** Hoseok reasoned.

 _'He does have a point.'_ He thought to himself.  _'And we get to do what we want while earning money.'_

Jimin sighed.  **"Fine. I accept."** Hoseok and Taehyung beamed so bright and  _oh, when did the sun became two? Is it just now?_ Taehyung and Hoseok was so happy they almost hugged Jimin but the said boy inched away then they remembered about his phobia. They just settled in hugging each other.

**"So? When is the audition?"**

**"Next week."**

**"Wait... What?"**

**"Don't worry. I'm almost done with my choreography for our song and all me need to do is record our voices to make the song."**

Jimin groaned.  **"What did I get myself into?"**

 **"By the way, what did the therapist say earlier?"** Jin asked him.

_Flasback*_

**_"Why do you say that it's impossible, Jimin-ssi? You are capable of loving people, you're just scared."_ **

_Jimin shook his head, fear still building up in his body._ **_"No. No, I can't. It's... I-i can't. I'm a monster. No... I'll just end up getting hurt or it goes other way around. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to get hurt."_ ** _Jimin rambled, hand holding his head._

_End of Flashback*_

**"She told me to try loving someone. She also said that it could help me to overcome aphenphosmpobia. But I don't think it's possible."**

**"I don't think so."** Jin once again said that perked the attention of the other three.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Do you remember Min Yoongi? Our customer in the cafe that appears to be the older brother of Lisa which happens to be friends with my sister?"** Jin smirked. Taehyung and Hoseok seemed to have no idea where this was going but Jimin was fully aware of what Jin means.

**"Don't tell me that you're suggesting him to be the one that..."**

**"Exactly."**

Despite Jin's words, Jimin paid no attention to it. Jimin just shook his head and went to bed to sleep.

___________

The next day, Jimin was woken up by the ding of notification in his phone. He looked to see who it is.

 _From: *** -***-****_  
_Good Morning, cute lil mochi, Jiminie._

His eyes squinted in confusion. First of all, why does this man know his name? Second, where did he get his number? And third, how dare he call him cute lil mochi?

 _Who are you?_  
_Sent.  7:09 am_

 _You don't remember me? Min Yoongi?_  
_Sent 7:10 am_

Okay. He was confused. Why was Yoongi texting him? In the morning? And showing affection to him?

 _Where did you get my number? Why do you know me? Are you my stalker?_  
_Sent 7:10 am_

 _First of all, my Jiminie, I'm not a stalker. Second, you work at my favorite cafe and you're probably the prettiest person there. Third, some bird name Park Chaeyoung kinda gave me your number._  
_Sent 7:11_

 _'Fuck you, Park Chaeyoung. I hate you. How can you do this to me?'_ Jimin thought as he groaned loudly.

 _Stop calling me yours coz im not._  
_Sent  7:13 am_

 _Oh by the way. I heard you agreed on the group thing. Let's meet up on the park later 6 pm. Bring your friends._  
_Sent 7:13 am_

 _Bye._  
_Sent 7:13 am_

Jimin tossed his phone away. Not bothering to reply anymore. It's their day off today since the cafe is closed during Sundays.

He stared in the ceiling as sleepiness took over him.

He woke up and checked the time. 4:40 pm it says.  **"I better get ready for later."** He said and made his way to the bathroom. 

**(Pretend that he have yellow hair here. Hehe XD that is what he's wearing)**

After taking a bath and dressing up, he went down the stairs to call the other, who is, surprisingly, not there anymore.

**"So they left me alone? Why? Why must I be blessed by this kind of people? Why did I even agree to live with them?"**

He proceeded to walk to the direction of the park. When he was passing by in the dark side of the alleyway, he felt someone following him.

He turned his head to see nothing, nonetheless, he walked a faster pace to get out of the alleyway faster but then he felt a hand tugging him closer to a man he wasn't familiar with.

 **"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?"** A middle aged man asked him. Jimin started trembling as he fet the man get closer to him, gripping his hand tightly.

_'I'm scared. He's holding my hand. Stop touching me. Stop touching me.'_

Tears began to fall down from he's eyes. The man just chuckled disgustingly and went closer to Jimin. Jimin began to push the man away.

**"STOP IT! HELP ME! HELP!!!!"**

**"STOP SCREAMING FOR FUCKS SAKE!"** The man slapped him and then tried to lick Jimin's neck. More tears poured down from Jimin's eyes.

_'Somebody help me. It's so filthy. I don't like his touches. I don't want to be touched. Somebody help me. Help...'_

Then Jimin felt himself being tugged away from the man. And the second after that, the man molesting him collapsed.

His eyes widened as he saw a certain man named Min Yoongi, flaming with anger as he kept punching the man.

 **"Never lay your filthy hands on him, you bastard!"** He yelled furiously, punching and beating the man to death.

As if his body reacted on his own, he ran to Yoongi and back hugged him to stop him from killing the other man.

 _'This is wrong. I'm not supposed to touch him. I feel so dirty. What if---'_ and as if his body is not his own anymore, he started to speak.

 **"Stop..."** Yoongi indeed stopped and let the man go.  **"The next time you touch this man, I will kill you."** The other man nodded in fear and ran away. He turned to Jimin and cupped his face.

_'NO! Don't touch me! No!'_

Jimin shook his head and swallowed his fear, letting himself be touched by this man.

 **"Are you okay? Did he do anything worse? Tell me!"** He said nothing in reply as tears once again began to fall down from his eyes. Yoongi's eyes went soft at the sight. He decided to hug the younger man.

_'Stop him! Don't let him touch you! He'll hurt you! Get away from--- shut up mind. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.'_

He hugged the older man back. And maybe, just maybe, Yoongi  _is_ the cure to his phobia.

_'I hope you are.'_

 

* * *

 

The two walked in silence after what happened. Yoongi kept on looking at Jimin as if there was something that he wants to say.

 **"What is it?"** Jimin finally asked.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You want to ask me something. I know it. Just ask."**

Yoongi looked down. He was hesitating to ask Jimin. It was a private matter and he thinks that he's not in place to know.

**"Um... It's kinda private so I'll understand if you don't tell me..."**

**"What?"**

**"I was just wondering... If is it true that you have aphenphosmphobia?"** Yoongi asked hesitantly. He knew this was a sensitive matter.

**"...yeah. I do..."**

**"I was just wondering..."**

**"Hm?"**

**"Why were you hugging me earlier? I thought you were afraid of...."**

**"Ah. That. Well... I don't know either. It's just... My body acted in its own and hugged you."**

Yoongi smirked at that.  **"Could it be that I am the cure to your phobia? Will I be the one to break the walls around your heart? The walls of fear that keeps you from loving and touching?"**

Jimin hissed at him and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  **"Shut up. Don't be so full of yourself, Yoongi-ssi."**

**"Oh, just hyung is fine. Yoongi-ssi sounds like I'm some 40 year old pedophile."**

**"Aren't you?"**

**"Nah. I'm too lazy to even masturbate. Let alone molest children."** He scoffed. Jimin looked at him, confused.

 **"What?"** He asked.

 **"Can you tell me what masturbate is?"** Jimin innocently asked. Yoongi stopped dead on his tracks.  **"Wait, what?"**

**"I'm asking you what masturbate is."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Do I look like I'm kidding?"**

**"Don't tell me you don't know what fuck is."** Yoongi said. Jimin looked at him.  **"It's a curse word."**

**"Beside from that."**

**"Fuck has other meanings?"** Jimin asked while tilting his head to the side.  **"What the fu-- fudge?"** Yoongi said in frustration and continued walking towards their destination.

**"Hey! At least tell me what fuck is!"**

**"Fuck is a bad word and you shouldn't use it to anyone."**

**"I know but tell me what it is! Yah! Hyung!"** Yoongi didn't pay attention to Jimin and walked.

Minutes later, Jimin was still bugging Yoongi about the meaning of masturbate and fuck, they arrived at Yoongi's studio. And just in time of them entering the studio Jimin said,

**"Fuck me."**

Everyone inside the studio, by everyone I mean Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and Yoongi, froze at Jimin's words.

Jimin just realized that his friends were already there.  **"Jin-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, Tae! Why did you live me at home?"** He asked then pouted. Taehyung just bursted out into fits of laughter.

 **"Yoongi, what did you teach my child? What did you do to him?"** Jin asked threateningly. Yoongi put his hands up in surrender.  **"He keeps saying that because I won't tell him what fuck and masturbate is."**

 **"You see, Jiminie... 'Fuck me' is equivalent to the phrase 'have sex with me.'"** Taehyung explained while still holding back his laughter.

Jimin blushed into fifty shades of red in embarrassment while his self-proclaimed best friend continued laughing.

 **"Yah! Stop laughing at him!"** Yoongi tried to rescue Jimin but became the next person of interest.  **"Oh my gosh, I SHIP!"** Namjoon yelled.

**"Oookay! How about we start recording the song already?"**

**"Shouldn't we be talking about the group infos, though? Like, ya know, the group name? And our roles in the group?"** Jungkook asked Namjoon.

**"Yeah. Let's do that first."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit XD


End file.
